This invention relates to poly(hydroxy acid) compositions which have high melt strength and are processable. Especially the invention relates to the use of those compositions in making films.
Biodegradable polymers, biopolymers, constitute a group of materials subject to continual development. Among them are poly(hydroxy acids) which are polymers in which monomers contain both a carboxyl group and a hydroxyl group. Examples of such polymers include polylactic acid (polylactide, PLA), poly(hydroxybutyrate), polyglycolide, and poly(xcex5-caprolactone). Polylactide or polylactic acid, which is most often prepared from lactic acid dimer, lactide, has already for years been used for medical applications like sutures, degradable bone nails or for controlled release of drugs. The molar mass of the polymer in those applications is typically very high and the polymer is purified by dissolving and precipitating it before processing, the thermal degradation is then less. The high price of the polymer and its thermal degradation during processing has limited its use in bulk applications like packaging. It has not been economically profitable to produce and handle the polymer by methods such as those used for medical applications.
Polylactic acid can be produced directly by polycondensation reactions, which are typical in manufacturing of polyesters. However, the highest molar masses are achieved by ring opening polymerisation of lactide. Polylactide is a thermoplastic polyester, which has properties similar to many conventional polymers. However the problem has been that these polymers are difficult to process, and for instance the producing of blown films has not been possible.
The use of polylactides also for other than medical applications has been of special interest lately. A biodegradable, compostable material for hygiene products, agricultural films and packaging applications, either for paper coatings or free films, has been seeked. The reason has been both an aim towards using natural materials instead of fossil raw materials and the good mechanical and barrier properties of polylactides compared to e.g. starch based thermoplastic materials.
Polylactide is a thermoplastic polyester which resembles many conventional polymers.
There is, however, the problem that polymers break down during processing and the molar mass drops considerably. As a result, the useful life of the end products and, partly, their mechanical properties deteriorate. With conventional polymers these problems can be eliminated by using stabilizers. The aim in the use of stabilizers is to maintain the molar mass as constant as possible after polymerization, and in particular also during processing. The change in the molar mass can be monitored by means of, for example, melt viscosity.
Conventional stabilizers, which can be used with aromatic polyesters, are not effective on lactic acid polymers. Boric acid, which, according to German patent application DE 4102170, is used for the stabilization of poly(hydroxybutyrate), does not function with lactic acid polymers.
Certain experiments on various stabilizers have been published. In Japanese patent publication JP68008614, polylactic acids have been stabilized with lactone compounds, such as xcex3-butyrolactone or xcex1-acetal-xcex3-butyrolactone. Japanese patent publication JP68002949 describes the adding of isocyanate to improve the heat resistance of lactic acid polymer. These methods have been experimented with, but the results have remained poor.
Attempts have also been made to produce films from pure polylactides, but with no success. Some films have been made by blending with other polymers or from copolymers.
In the German patent application DE 43 00 420 there has been given a blend of polylactide and another aliphatic polyester, preferably polycaprolactone. The polymers are mixed in the melt, granulated and the granules are treated for extended times at temperatures just below melting in order to achieve a transesterification.
The PCT-application WO 92/04493 disclose polylactide compositions with high amount of lactide or lactide oligomers as plasticizing agents in order to achieve flexibility.
In the PCT-application WO 94/07941 melt stable polylactide compositions have been given which are said to be suitable for films. The residual lactide and moisture content have to be very low, and a certain amount of mesolactide must be used in the polymerization. Some xe2x80x9cfilmsxe2x80x9d are prepared in the example 2 by extrusion of thick sheets. The thicknesses of the tested products is 1-13 mm. Test bars are used in all other examples. Also according to this patent application it is most preferable to use polylactide blends with e.g. polycaprolactone.
Polylactides or copolymers have been made into self-supporting films by casting from solutions or by pressing, as are given already in very old patent publications. As examples are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,703,316 and 4,045,418.
It is obvious that although many attempts to make films have been made, large scale production based on economical conventional large-scale blown film methods to make thin oriented films has not been possible due to low or missing melt strength of the polymer. If films have been obtained with some method they have been brittle and have had very low elongation at break values unless heavily loaded with palsticizers or blended with other polymeric components.
An other important issue is melt stability. It is well known that polylactides degrade at elevated temperatures during melt processing. Although most mechanical properties would be retained above a certain threshold molar mass, the viscocity decreases drastically and also this makes film blowing of these polymers impossible. Only in the already above mentioned PCT application WO 94/07941 melt stable compositions have been discussed, but even here the melt melt strength is not sufficient for film blowing. The melt stability in that publication is a sum of many different factors and a certain strictly defined polymer composition is needed.
According to the present invention, it has now been observed, surprisingly, that polylactic acids can be stabilized by adding various peroxides to the mixture during processing or as a separate step. By peroxide addition, the scission of chains can be reduced, i.e. the decrease in molar mass can be slowed down. The stabilizing effect of peroxides can also be observed from the melt viscosity value, which, owing to the peroxide addition, decreases during processing considerably more slowly than without peroxide. The effect of peroxides can be manyfold. The catalyst deactivation and end group capping seem to be possible mechanisms. Crosslinking can be neglected, because no gel formation can be observed. The theoretical background of the action of peroxides is outside the scope of this invention.
Further, the object of this invention is to achieve a polylactide composition, which has good melt strength and elongation. Further an object has been to achieve a composition which possesses a melt strength high enough for making films by conventional processing methods, especially by film blowing methods.
In stabilization according to the invention it is possible to use a number of commercially available organic peroxy compounds. Especially suitable are peroxy compounds from which acids are formed as degradation products. It is evident that this acid radical stabilizes the hydroxyl end group of the polymer. Furthermore, it has been observed that peroxides acting as stabilizers are characterized by a short half-life, preferably below 10 s, but most preferably below 5 s. Examples which can be given of suitable peroxides include dilauroyl peroxide (half-life at 200xc2x0 C. 0.057 s), tert-butylperoxy-diethylacetate (0.452 s), t-butylperoxy-2ethylhexanoate (0.278 s), tert-butylperoxyisobutyrate (0.463 s) and tert-butylperoxyacetate (3.9 s), tert-butylperoxybenzoate (4.47 s) and dibenzoylperoxide (0.742 s). The last-mentioned two have proved to function especially well. It is natural that only a few examples of functioning peroxides were mentioned above, and that other peroxides functioning in a corresponding manner are also within the scope of the invention.
The amount of peroxide used is preferably 0.01-3% by weight. The most preferable amount depends on the peroxy compound.
Surprisingly it has also been found that by stabilising polylactides with certain peroxides the melt strength and elongation after stabilization are very high. The elongation is even 150-300%. This enables the film blowing of polylactides using conventional commercial film blowing equipment. The films can also be effectively oriented.
The polylactide used can be made from L-, D- or D,L-lactide or their blends with any polymerization method. Also copolymers or polymer blends can be used, but it is not necessary for the usability of the invention. Especially preferable it is to use poly-L-lactide. The polymer according to the invention has a weight average molecular weight (Mw) of about 20 000-400 000, preferably 40 000-200 000. This relates to a number average molecular weight (Mn) of 10 000-200 000, preferably 10 000-100 000.
Polylactide films can easily be tailored to different purposes by adding small amounts of conventional plasticizers, pigments, fillers etc.
Suitable plasticizers are generally available commercial plasticizers like di- or tricarboxylic acid esters, epoxide oils or esters, polymeric polyesters, aliphatic diesters, alkylether mono- or -diesters and glycerine esters. Also blends of these plasticizers can be used. If plasticizers are used, the suitable amounts are 0.5-30 weight-%.
As fillers all conventional inorganic or organic fillers can be used, like calcium carbonate, kaolin, mica, talc, silicium oxide, zeolite, glass fibers or spheres, starch or saw dust. Suitable amount of filler can be 0.5-50 weight-% depending on the end product.
Films can be made by film blowing methods from the polylactide composition according to this invention, which is one of the biggest benefits of this invention. In addition to that, of course, cast films or sheets can be made, which does not usually set as high demands on the material. The thickness of the blown or cast films can easily be tailored according to the end product by using polymers with different molar masses and by varying the amount of peroxides and also by adding suitable plasticizers and/or fillers.
The objects of usage of the films are all conventional applications of films and especially those where one wants to minimize the amounts of waste and to treat for instance by composting. Such applications are e.g. different packaging materials like pouches, films, bags and hygiene products like diapers and different agricultural films.
Sheets made from polylactide can be processed to different packaging trays or lids, or in agricultural use to shallow containers or pots.
Many different kinds of products can be made from the polymer composition according to this invention. One such application is so called twist-films, which means for example wrappings used for candies, which are wrapped around the product and twisted in both ends to close the package. The twist should remain closed and not open before the candy is used by the consumer. Not many polymers exist which have good twist properties. One of the best twist materials has been cellophane.
It is also typical for the films and sheets made from the polymer composition according to the invention that they are easily sealable either by heat sealing or high frequency sealing. Also different printing inks, also water soluble, stick to the film very well.
The invention is described in greater detail with the help of the following examples.
In the examples 1-3, two different poly(L-lactic acids) were used, having their weight-average molar masses Mw were 160,000 and respectively 140,000 g/mol, and their number-average molar masses Mn were approximately 70,000 and respectively 60,000 g/-mol. Thus the ratio of the molar masses Mw/Mn was approximately 2.3. The polymers were prepared at Neste Oy and were used as such in the experiments. The following peroxides were used for stabilization in the experiments:
A. dibenzoyl peroxide (Fluka), half-life 0.742 s
B. di-tert-butyl peroxide (AKZO), half-life 20.5 s
C. dicumyl peroxide (AKZO), half-life 14.7 s
D. tert-butyl peroxybenzoate (AKZO), half-life 4.47 s
All of the peroxides were commercial products and were used as such.
In other examples also polylactides produced by Neste Oy having molar masses (Mw) of 115 000, 130 000 and 145 000 were used.
The molar masses were determined with GPC (Gel Permeation Chromatography) equipment by using the polystyrene standard. DSC (Differential Scanning Calorimetry) measurements were performed with Perkin Elmer DSC 7 and Mettler DSC-30S equipment. The weight of the samples in these measurements was 10 mg. The heating and cooling rate was 10xc2x0 C./min, and there were two cycles in the measurements. The thermogravimetric analyses (TGA) were performed by using a Mettler TG50 device. The sample size in the measurements was 10 mg, the sample was heated in a nitrogen atmosphere to 500xc2x0 C., and the heating rate was 10xc2x0 C./min. The gel content of the polymer was determined according to the method ASTM D 2765 by using chloroform as the solvent.